


goodnight, i love you

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, free-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi wonders why Kuroo is still staying, but all the same, he wouldn’t make him leave.He couldn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes!

Daichi startles at the sound of keys, and flinches at the loud slam the door made when it opened, that ripped through the quiet evening. He walks to the hallway, footsteps silent, and sees the clumsy display Kuroo is making at the doorway. The door closes, not as loud as when it opened, but still far too loud to be considered friendly.

Kuroo staggers as he makes his way towards Daichi’s direction. Now closer, Daichi notes the redness on the high points of the others cheeks, and the swaying gait.

“You’re drunk,” he says resignedly, as Kuroo passes by him, blindly finding his way to the bathroom. His only guidance is the streetlight outside, coming in from the windows. Daichi follows him, and only regards Kuroo bleakly as he empties the contents of his stomach in the toilet bowl, then later his despair.

It’s rare for Kuroo to come to him like this. But Daichi doesn’t ask and just listens to the soft sobs. Even if Daichi wants to, he knows that when Kuroo gets like this, he doesn’t want comforting. So he keeps his distance, and settles for watching.

After a while, Kuroo stands, wipes his mouth and face, eyes still half lidded but not so cloudy, and stumbles out. Daichi steps back to give him space, and he follows him to the bedroom.

Kuroo slumps forward on his self-designated side of the bed, while Daichi sits on his side. He smiles ruefully when he hears his name fall from the other’s lips, softly, _broken_. It’s the last sound he hears before Kuroo’s breathing evened.

Daichi leans, mouth close to Kuroo’s ears.

“Goodnight, Kuroo. I love you,” he whispers, hoping his words would reach him.

\----------

“Suga came by yesterday,” Daichi says conversationally. “I forgot that he has the spare key.”

He’s on the couch, directly opposite Kuroo, who’s sitting crossed-leg on the floor, in front of the small coffee table, typing furiously on his laptop. He only pauses to take a bite of his store bought sandwich since there isn't anymore food in the fridge. It seems that he didn’t hear Daichi, too busy to be distracted, but Daichi doesn’t mind.

He’s content with rambling by himself. It’s a great distraction for not being distracting.

“He helped clean the place, not like it needs it." He looks down on the floor that only a few days ago was layered with a thick lining of dust. Even the clothes, he rearranged in the closet. Really, what was Suga thinking? Then again, it not like Daichi stopped him. He hears Kuroo hum, and he looks back at him, but finds that he is still glued to his screen.

“Shouldn’t you be doing that at your own place?” He asks, not really expecting an answer. But Kuroo’s head snaps up, and it’s the first time in a while that he looks at Daichi, but it’s still not the same.

Kuroo looks, but doesn’t see. He sees something, but it’s not Daichi. Soon, he breaks the stare and goes back to whatever he’s doing.

Daichi wonders why Kuroo is still staying, but all the same, he wouldn’t make him leave.

He couldn’t.

\----------

Kuroo is slumped on the armchair, face on his hands- wracking sobs and trembling body. It’s a heartbreaking sound, a heartbreaking sight, and Daichi loathes it.

But now, it’s all they have.

Daichi remembers when the only sounds are their laughter, their love. When the only sight is of the other, smiling faces and tender eyes. When the only actions are hugs and kisses- good morning, good night, and good byes.

When there was light- when there was _life_.

Daichi is kneeling in front of him, utterly guilty.

“Kuroo, I’m so sorry,” he says desperately. “I’m so sorry,” he repeats but Kuroo doesn’t hear him- _never hears him_ ; so full of his despair, so lost in his hurt.

So _alone_.

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry. Please-” he chokes.

 _Please forgive me_.

 _Please stop_.

 _Please go_.

 _Please don’t_.

Tears continuously fall from Kuroo’s eyes, motley splats on the dust covered floor.

Daichi’s also crying, but Kuroo doesn’t see.

Daichi is also crying, but there are no evidence of it.

\----------

Daichi silently watches Kuroo take a sweeping glance around from his position in the middle of the room, until his eyes rested on the shelf that held most of their memories, littered with trinkets and dust-gathering photographs.

“I should’ve done this a long time ago, huh?” He says quietly. Daichi doesn’t respond.

“I love you Daichi,” his hand in on his chest, and his voice is shaking but he’s keeping himself under control. He doesn’t want to say goodbye like this. “I always will, but… I have to let you go now.”

Daichi smiles. “I know,” he says breathily. “I understand.”

They both should’ve left, but they were both stubborn, so they stayed. But now, it’s over. Its clear things can’t go back to the way they were before. No matter how much Kuroo insists on coming, and no matter how much Daichi insists on staying when he shouldn’t have too.

Kuroo sends one last loving look and a sad smile, before he turns and walks out the door, leaving it to close on its own.

He squares his shoulders as he faces the world, and walks away from the empty home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood for some angst so... yeah.


End file.
